


persiflage

by notquiteaghost



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, enjolras & gavroche brotp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-30
Updated: 2013-06-04
Packaged: 2017-12-13 01:43:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/818502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notquiteaghost/pseuds/notquiteaghost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Every time Enjolras and Gavroche speak to each other, Enjolras seems to regress from 22 to 12 in a span of seconds.</em>
</p><p>In which Enjolras and Gavroche are immature and argumentative, and everyone else is mildly bemused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> for [this](http://makinghugospin.livejournal.com/13289.html?thread=8981225#t8981225) prompt.
> 
> the title means 'light banter'.
> 
> this is vaguely in the same 'verse as 'gonna drink the red', but not enough for me to actually make it a series. mostly because i don't actually need another series. i should really stop going on the kink meme.

"No, you're wrong!"

"No, you're wronger!"

"No, _you're_ wronger!"

"No, you're-- Oh. Hello, Eponine."

Eponine blinks in surprise. She'd left Gavroche in Enjolras' care whilst she went out with Cosette because she thought he was a responsible adult, but apparently, she was wrong. 

"What are we arguing about?" She asks, pushing the front door shut behind her and walking into the room proper. Enjolras is perched on the sofa, and Gavroche is cross-legged on the coffee table, and they're both staring at her with guilty, caught-red-handed expressions on their faces. 

"Enjolras thinks Marceline is cooler than BMO!" Gavroche says. 

Eponine raises an eyebrow. Enjolras flushes. 

"We were doing something constructive, I swear." He protests, weakly. 

Gavroche nods fervently. "Enjolras is the best at explaining algebra."

"And then you, what? Tripped and fell into an argument about your favourite Adventure Time characters?"

"We may have got a little side-tracked." Enjolras admits. 

"But BMO is the coolest!" Gavroche says, adamant and unrepentant. 

"Can BMO single-handedly--" Enjolras starts, but he's cut off by Eponine.

"You are not getting into that again." She says, firmly. "Do you know why you aren't getting into that again? Because you," She points a finger at Gavroche, "need to eat dinner and go to bed. And you," She points at Enjolras, "need to go meet your boyfriend at the library, like you promised him you would, before he forgets what you look like."

They both stare at her for a minute, then exchange a look, then sigh. Enjolras stands up and grabs his bag, and Gavroche jumps up and runs into the kitchen, calling, "We're continuing this some other time!" over his shoulder.

"Maybe you can use the wait to come up with some decent arguments!" Enjolras calls back. Gavroche retaliates by throwing an oven glove at him, which flies straight over Enjolras' head when he ducks.

Grabbing him by the arm before he can throw something back, Eponine marches Enjolras to the door. "So, your fondness for Marceline has nothing to do with how much she reminds you of R?"

Enjolras glares. "Shut up. Did you have a good time with Cosette?"

"The film was great, she was great, everything was great." Eponine reports, dutifully, rolling her eyes when Enjolras' nods in satisfaction. "How were things on the homefront?"

"We did actually get work done." Enjolras says. "I had to talk Gavroche out of calling Cosette and giving her the shovel speech three times, never mind that he's _twelve_ \--"

"I am a force to be reckoned with and you damn well know it!" Gavroche shouts from the kitchen. Enjolras grins.

"But, other than that, and the five or so arguments, it was good. I do like your brother, even if he is an annoying little so-and-so."

"Feeling's mutual!"

Eponine nods, not surprised in the slightest. "Okay. You're officially on the Approved Gavroche-Watchers List, then. Any chance you're free next Friday?"

"Friday's date night." Enjolras says, apologetically. "I'm free before six, though."

"No, it's fine, I'll ask Jehan." Eponine says.

"Tell J to bring more Japanese films!" Gavroche shouts. 

"Tell zir yourself!" Eponine shouts back.

The other oven glove comes sailing through the air. Eponine catches it.

Enjolras looks to be biting back a grin. Eponine waves the oven glove at him threateningly. "You can get going and all. I'm serious, R's gonna start to forget what you look like if you keep spending so much time apart."

"Which is why we have date night." Enjolras says, but he's pulling his scarf on as he says it. "I want a proper report on your date, by the way."

"I'll talk to you tomorrow." Eponine says, pulling the front door open. "Go on, get gone already."

Enjolras calls, in one breath, "Marceline is ten times better than BMO and Gavroche couldn't argue his way out of a wet paper bag!", and then zips outside and pulls the door shut behind him, the tea cosy Gavroche throws hitting it with a thud just as it clicks closed.

Eponine gives herself a minute or so to get over her laughter, before walking into the kitchen to save the microwave from Gavroche's attempts at dinner.


	2. Chapter 2

Enjolras has a reputation for, amongst other things, being a calm, respectable and responsible human being. Grantaire isn't sure _why_ he has this reputation, or where it came from, or what evidence it's based on, but anyway. That's what most people think. 

So, it stands to reason, that most people would be surprised right now. 

Right now, Enjolras is 'baby-sitting' Gavroche. Grantaire uses that term loosely, as Gavroche doesn't really need a sitter anymore and Enjolras isn't really prime sitter material. It'd be more accurate to say that Enjolras and Gavroche are hanging out, to be honest. 

Specifically, Enjolras is sat in his armchair, and Gavroche is sprawled across the sofa, and they're arguing about something. Loudly. 

Most people would be surprised. Most people wouldn't expect to come home to find a 'grown man' (again, Grantaire uses that term loosely) arguing what sounds worryingly like philosophy with a twelve-year old. 

Most people aren't Grantaire. At this point, there's little Enjolras could do or say that would surprise Grantaire. And vice versa. Grantaire believes the term is 'old married couple'.

"...but that's not the point!" Enjolras is saying, waving his hands in the air like that will somehow strengthen his argument. "The point is--"

"The point is, your arguments are weak and you should be ashamed." Gavroche interrupts, grinning wickedly. "I thought you were supposed to be good at this."

Enjolras makes a frustrated noise. Gavroche laughs. Grantaire takes that as his cue to announce his presence, before they start throwing things. 

"Nice to see you're getting along." He says, easing the door shut behind him. "Eponine sends her love, by the way. Love, and a reminder to brush your teeth." The last is aimed at Gavroche, who scowls and mutters darkly about 'ridiculous sisters sticking their noses in where they're not wanted'.

"We're having a reasonable discussion." Enjolras says, just this side of petulant. Grantaire shucks off his jacket as he makes his way to the armchair, sitting down on the arm and leaning into Enjolras when he wraps an arm around his waist. 

"Because all reasonable discussions include raised voices and such impressive levels of underlying tension, of course, my mistake."

Sticking out his tongue, Gavroche says, "S'not my fault your boyfriend's so bad at keeping his cool."

"It's not my fault, either." Grantaire says. "At least, not on this particular occasion, or by this particular definition of 'cool'."

"I am perfectly capable of staying calm." Enjolras protests. 

Both Gavroche and Grantaire stare at him incredulously. 

"...It's not my fault people are so frustrating!"

The staring continues. 

"I'm only human, I have limit tolerance for ignor--" Enjolras stops, his expression changing from irritable to realisation in a very 'lightbulb!'-esque transition, and then he growls out, "You little shits are doing this on purpose, aren't you."

And, as if on cue, Grantaire and Gavroche's poker faces crumble and they burst into laughter. Enjolras scowls. 

"I hate both of you." he grumbles. 

"Now that's a lie if I've ever heard one." Grantaire says, still grinning.

In retaliation, Enjolras shoves him. He staggers slightly, then stares at Enjolras is shock, then Gavroche throws a pillow at both of them and it all descends into hell rather quickly. 

(An hour or so, Gavroche emerges victorious, clutching Enjolras' belt like it's a trophy. He's promptly evicted from their flat, supposedly for his various crimes, but really because removing Enjolras' belt meant Enjolras' jeans were suddenly around his knees, and Gavroche didn't need to see what Grantaire was going to do).


End file.
